Sasuteme
by lirionegro-san
Summary: Cabello negro como el ébano, piel tan blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como la sangre..Era...era Blanca Nieves. Naruto había encontrado a Blanca Nieves.
1. Chapter 1

**EN CONMEMORACIÓN A UNA AMIGA.  
**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama, lástima ¬¬  
**

* * *

**SASU-TEME**

* * *

Todas las noches, como podía recordar, su madre le contaba historias para dormir, cuentos maravillosos con personajes fantásticos y mágicos; había un príncipe y una princesa; había una bruja malvada o, en algunos casos, un dragón temible. Había combates, fieras batallas que dejaba muy impresionado al príncipe Naruto, pues su madre Kushina, la reina, siempre le contaba las mejores batallas, no había otra igual.

Al final, tras el cuento "la bella durmiente", "cenicienta", o su favorito, "Blanca nieves y los siete enanos", su madre siempre terminaba la historia con un:

— "Vivieron felices para siempre".

A Naruto le gustaban esos finales, y cuando era niño, siempre pensó en encontrar a una linda y amable princesa, con quién gobernaría y, según su sensei y padrino Jiraiya, tendría muchos chamacos. Aunque eso no lo entendía por completo.

Pero eso cambio el día en que Kushina Uzumaki, reina de Konoha, murió de una extraña enfermedad degenerativa; en sus últimos momentos pidió a su hijo ser feliz, por sobre todo, y murió. El reino se visitó de luto por su amada reina.

Naruto visitaba la timba de su madre todos los días, tenía ocho años por aquel entonces, y apenas entendía el significado de la muerte; ese día esperó,, como los anteriores, a que su madre despertara, como la bella durmiente, de su sueño eterno. Pero no lo hacía, y su padre se negaba a darle el beso que despertaría con más seguridad a su madre. Sin importar cuánto Naruto llamara a su madre, ésta no acudía a él, ya no sentiría sus brazos cálidos cobijándolo, sus dulces labios besando su frente o su mejilla, el olor a lirios que desprendían sus cabellos. Las lágrimas bañaron el rostro trigueño del príncipe, su madre había muerto y no despertaría jamás.

En ese mismo momento, a unas cuantas tumbas atrás, otro niño lloraba, Naruto escuchó otros sollozos diferentes a los suyos, pero que de forma atrayente habían llamado su atención. Lo vio, pequeño igualito que él, lloraba tomado del mano de otro sujeto años más grande; frente a unas tumbas elegantes, pero no tanto como la de la madre del príncipe Naruto. De seguro eran hermanos, pensó, pues sus similitudes eran obvias, él no tenía ningún hermano; y aun así, el menor le llamó más la atención que cualquier otro. Cabello negro como el ébano, piel tan blanca como la nieve, y labios rojos como la sangre. Blanca nieves, pensó y sonrió, era igualito a la del cuento, era Blanca Nieves... pero estaba llorando, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que ayudar a Blanca Nieves.

El mayor, que se mantenía impasible para el ver de Naruto, se arrodilló ante Blanca Nieves y besó su frente; lo vio alejarse. Dejando solo a aquella bella criatura; Naruto no lo pensó dos veces, y olvidando a su paje, salió corriendo con un único objetivo: Blanca Nieves.

Cuando estuvo frente a frente, llamó la atención de Blanca Nieves, las lágrimas, apenas imperceptibles, embellecían aun más aquel bello rostro; vestía elegantemente, de negro por supuesto (como él); ninguno habló, mirándose a los ojos, bellos ojos negros, pensó Naruto. Negro contra azul.

— ¿Por qué lloras... — cuestionó el príncipe Naruto suavemente, para finalmente agregar: —… Blanca Nieves?

Los ojos negros se abrieron con sorpresa, las lágrimas se habían esfumado, sus ojos seguían rojos; volteó, como si buscara a la persona al que el rubio príncipe llamaba Blanca Nieves — él también recuerda esas historias que le contaba su madre (sus ojos se entristecieron) — ; Naruto quería decirle que se refería a él, _ a ti, _pues... ¿A quién más?

Pero aquellos ojos negros le enfrentaron de nuevo, un brillos de enojo le hizo retroceder, un sólo paso; pero no se rindió.

— ¿A quién llamas "Blanca Nieves"? — tenía una linda voz.

Naruto arrugó el ceño: — Tú eres Blanca Nieves, ttebayo.

Aquella confirmación terminó por molestar al pelinegro, quién empujó al príncipe Naruto, haciéndole retroceder más pasos.

— No soy Blanca Nieves, idiota...

— Pero eres igualito, imbécil, como la del cuento.

— En primera, es un cuento, y en segunda, Blanca Nieves era una chica, y yo no lo soy...

— Sí lo eres, y eso no importa... ¡Además, el cuento es real! — empujo también al pelinegro, no sabía porque insistía con lo de Blanca Nieve, pero necesitaba convencer al otro que se rectificara; Naruto quería creer que ese niño era Blanca Nieves, más que nada por su madre. Ese niño se parecía a las descripciones que su madre le relataba como historias reales y verídicas; su madre no mentía.

— No existe nada como Blanca Nieves, eres tan ingenuo...

— ¡Mamá no miente! — y lo golpeó en la mejilla, con su pequeño puño había golpeado en la mejilla a Blanca Nieves. Había lastimado la piel tan blanca como la nieve. Había fallado a du madre.

— ¡Tú...! — Blanca Nieves también le golpeó, le hizo caer al suelo; pero Naruto no se quedó cabizbajo como lerdo por el golpe que Blanca Nieves le había dado, no... Naruto aun pensaba y se remordía la consciencia por lo que había hecho, había golpeado a su Blanca Nieves.

— Yo...

— ¡Príncipe Naruto!

— ¿Príncipe? — cuando levantó la mirada su paje estaba a su lado, y el otro moreno que había estado siempre al lado de su Blanca Nieves había regresado; parecía querer proteger a Blanca Nieves, pues lo mantenía tras su espalda. Blanca Nieves tenía una cara de contrito, como si debatiera en lo que debía hacer. Para esos momentos no se había percatado de que su tristeza se había esfumado.

— Discúlpelo, por favor. Es sólo un niño — habló el mayor de los morenos, una reverencia, y esperó.

El paje pareció dudar, asegurado que el príncipe Naruto estaba bien; sólo un poco sucio, miró a los dos morenos. Sabía que fue quién dio el primer golpe, aunque el morenito le empujo primero...sabrá Dios porque razón, aun así...

— Tengo que comunicárselo a su majestad — el mayor de los morenos frunció el ceño — Lord Uchiha, necesito que me acompañe...

— ¡No! — gritó el príncipe Naruto, en todo aquel encuentro había permanecido con la cabeza gacha, pero cuando habló, miraba a los mayores con decisión —Fue mi culpa, soy el único culpable. No es necesario decirle a papá, ttebayo.

— Pero príncipe...

— Está bien, dattebayo -— miró a Blanca Nieves, aun creía que era Blanca Nieves — Me disculpo contigo, te provoque. Lo siento, dattebayo...

El moreno le miró, parecía molesto por algo, pero Naruto se sentía más tranquilo ahora, su corazón ya no dolía; su madre le decía que cuando hacía algo malo, debía disculparse, entonces ese dolor desaparecía; había hecho lo correcto, y aunque pedir disculpa no borraría del todo el agravio que cometió contra Blanca Nieves, tras unos minutos en que nadie dijo nada, el pequeño moreno al que Naruto insistía llamar Blanca Nieves, habló, un poco avergonzado:

— Y-yo...también me disculpo — y esquivó su mirada, una enorme sonrisa escapó de los labios del príncipe — acepte también mis disculpas…

— Lo sentimos mucho — prosiguió Lord Uchiha, sonriendo al pequeño y reverenciándose ante el príncipe.

— No hay problema 'ttebayo. Estamos bien.

— Entonces, si me disculpan, nos tenemos que ir — Lord Uchiha se despidió y el morenito le imitó. Naruto estaba desconcertado, pero también imitando a su paje, con una reverencia menos pronunciada, claro.

Naruto deseó que su Blanca Nieves renegada no lo hiciera. Y sin pensarlo mucho, gritó:

— ¡Nos volveremos a ver… — tenía una enorme sonrisa enseñando todos los dientes, cuando los morenos voltearon — … Blanca Nieves!

Tomó al paje de la mano y se fue, la sonrisa no se borró.

* * *

Sin embargo, los años pasaron y para mala suerte del príncipe Naruto, los años vinieron con grandes cambios en su vida, como relativa que era; su padre se casó de nuevo, por mandato del consejo, Naruto tuvo una madrastra, bella, claro, pero que no le agradaba. Pero tal vez lo que más conmocionó al príncipe fue la muerte de su querido padre años después, dejándole el legado a Naruto, único príncipe heredero de Konoha.

Y de su Blanca Nieves se olvidó, pasaron muchas lunas, y de aquel cuento, y promesa nunca más se habló.

* * *

El carruaje se volcó, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente, junto a los caballos y las personas que había dentro. Escuchó los relinchos de los caballos y los cascos golpear la tierra; el viaje al bosque, tan calmo como prometía ser, al igual como la tormenta se avecinaba tras ese lapso, fue terminal para los viajeros.

El príncipe Naruto sangraba de la cabeza, y su paje, quién viajaba a su lado, yacía desmayado en una posición incomoda, unos leves mareos le impidieron moverse mucho, pero recobra la fuerza rápido. Salió por unas de las puertas, la que permanecía libre de cualquier obstáculo, una vez asomada la cabeza, la luz del sol filtrándose por los ramajes de los árboles le cegó. Miró a su alrededor, recobrándose de la ceguera, el cochero unos metros más adelante, impulsado por la caída; Naruto esperaba que no estuviera muerto, lo demás eran arboles y el sonido de los pájaros cantando. Los jinetes que les habían hecho volcarse no estaban en ninguna parte.

Salió tanteando el terreno. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero aun así se vio arrastrándose hasta el cochero quería asegurarse si estaba vivo o muerto. El cochero tenía el cuello torcido, y Naruto con acritud comprobó que estaba muerto, se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia… ¿Qué había pasado? Se cuestionó el príncipe Naruto, había sido un viaje tranquilo por el bosque y de repente les atacan.

Sabía que había delincuentes por esos lares, y se lamentaba al no haber escuchado y su sensei al persuadirlo de llevar más escolta, pero si en la ida no hubo problemas… ¿Por qué sí en la venida? ¿Quién diablos los había atacado?

Entonces el príncipe Naruto recordó a su paje, más sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, sintió el filo del acero en su garganta. Los ojos azules se alzaron, encontrándose con una sonrisa como de tiburón; un hombre vestido de negro.

— Lotería — dijo éste sujeto de cabello blanquecino.

Al instante el príncipe Naruto sintió unas manos en su bolsillo, quiso impedirlo, pero fue tarde. Habían tomado la bolsa de cuero de su pantalón, la bolsa con los diamantes… con el anillo.

— Devuélvemelo — el príncipe Naruto aun se sentía adolorido, apenas podía moverse; y todo a su alrededor se distorsionó en mareos.

— No lo creo, chaval… ¡Sasuke, tenemos el botín! — Naruto escuchó la voz de una mujer, pero para esos momentos ya nada parecía tener sentido.

Escuchó el ruido de las hojas tronar contra los pies y el suelo, al ser pisados; alguien más se acercaba, pero Naruto no estaba seguro de quién podía ser. Se escuchó una voz:

— Suigetsu… que no me vea.

Pero la orden llegó tarde, cuando el sujeto Suigetsu le golpeó la cabeza, el príncipe Naruto logró observar a su atacante. De pronto fue todo oscuridad y las voces desaparecieron con lentitud.

Naruto pensó, en los pocos segundos de semi-consciencia:

"_Cabellos negros como el ébano, piel tan blanca como la nieve y labios rojos como la sangre"._

Sólo pudo susurrar: — Blanca Nieves…

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES: **ESTE FIC ES DEDICADO A UNA AMIGA QUE CONOZCO EN AMOR YAOI, HOY, O DEPENDE DE DONDE ESTÉN, PORQUE AQUÍ AUN ES 19 ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS...LO SUBÍ AQUÍ PORQUE HACE MUCHO QUE NO PUBLICÓ ALGO DE ANRUTO, PARA RECORDAR VIEJO TIEMPOS...

DE TODOS MODOS, FALTA UN CAPITULO, QUE AUN MO HE TERMINADO XD-.-QUE SORPRESA ¬¬

TAL VEZ LO SUBA LA SEMANA PRÓXIMA, PRIMERO DIOS XD

En todo caso, espero que les haya gustado o llamado la atención XD. sé que es poco, pero quería hacer algo...

mi blog:

lirio-chan. blogspot

mi twitter:

http: / twitter. com /#!/ LirioCastel sin espacios...


	2. Chapter 2

**EN CONMEMORACIÓN A UNA AMIGA.  
**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama, lástima ¬¬  
**

* * *

**SASU-TEME**

* * *

Su cabeza dolía en pulsaciones corto punzantes que doblegaban al príncipe Naruto cada dos por tres, estaba pálido desde donde quiera que lo vieran; sus súbditos y personas del palacio lo miraban con rostro de preocupación; desde el momento en que se propagó la noticia de que el único príncipe heredero al trono de Konoha estaba herido y había sido asaltado; toda Konoha, por el cariño y lealtad que tenían como nación, estaba al tanto de todos los pequeños por menores, desde el pequeño golpe de Naruto en la cabeza, hasta de los rumores de que el príncipe Naruto había sido casi secuestrado, pero un casi, al fin de cuenta. Todo era un más ni menos, pues lo único que si era verdad era el asalto, de otra forma menos concebida, claro; hubo una muerte, y eso era más de lo que Naruto se podía perdonar.

Y ante esa amalgama de sentimientos aun seguía de pie, con entereza, con una convicción rondando en su cabeza. Muchos lo llamarían terquedad, para él era determinación, y tampoco era una cuestión de orgullo.

De los miles de predecesores, ante su antagonismo, Naruto era más terco que cualquier otro pensador nato; con el tiempo había aprendido a ser serio, por las circunstancias de la vida que se volvieron una necesidad; pero como con cada luna llena, el lado infantil y terco de Naruto predominaba ante el uso de razón auto impuesto; pues en aquellos momentos le eran tan difícil pensar, como le pasaba de niño y sus sentimientos controlaban. No era una cuestión infantil tampoco, y tal vez se podía especular en ello, pensó Jiraiya, el padrino y sensei de Naruto, aunque tampoco estaba de acuerdo. Pues según el viejo sabio, o como solía llamarlo su ahijado, Ero-sennin; no había necesidad de ello, tenía una armada completa a su disposición que sobraban para una misión de aquella índole. Como la de un ladronzuelo atreviéndose a robarle al príncipe de Konoha.

O eso cavilaba Jiraiya, quién ya no estaba tan seguro de ello.

En menos de cinco segundos de haber despertado, Naruto ya tenía un disque plan en mente, de esa clase de plan que viene de improvisto y no se piensan dos veces, no se analizan los pro ni los contra; sólo se sabe una cosa: "Tiene que hacerlo, porque tiene que hacerlo", y así estaba ahora, preparando sus vestimentas y haciéndose el de los oídos sordos ante las quejas de su padrino.

Jiraiya suspiró, ruidoso, sentía el cuello tenso y le molestaba de sobremanera la inutilidad que rodeaba cada uno de sus pasos; se dejo caer en la gran cama de seda del príncipe Naruto, y a éste no le importo; más interesado en llenar su morralito con lo que él creía necesario. Jiraiya en un nuevo intento lo llamó.

— Escucha, mocoso del demonio, te estás recuperando, el golpe no fue a mayores, claro — agregó, ante la mirada ofuscada de quien gobernaría la nación —pero no hay razón para que te arriesgues de esa forma, ahora, porque no dejas que los guardias se encargan de ello.  
— Un hombre murió, otro está herido, y yo, yo solamente me desmayé mientras me robaban como si nada, Ero-sennin — no era terco, estaba determinado, además, era importante para muchos fines que ya había discutido con Jiraiya — Y necesito hacerlo yo, nadie más que yo, `ttebayo.

Jiraiya resopló por el sobrenombre autoimpuesto por su ahijado, cansado al mismo tiempo de discutir con tan terco muchacho: — ¿Por orgullo?

— No, dattebayo, porque necesito ser capaz de hacerlo por mi mismo, si no puedo proteger a unos cuantos de unos simples ladronzuelos, como protegeré a toda una nación. — Jiraiya no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios, Naruto ganó ese combate, lo sabía, y no tenía otra opción que ayudarle.  
— Sólo a ti se te ocurre encaminarte por el camino de los Dragonéanos — le reprochó de cualquier manera, recibiendo de parte de Naruto un gesto gruñón.  
— Para ir hasta el palacio norte es el camino más rápido `ttebayo; no tuvimos problemas en la ida, y nunca se me pasó por la cabeza…— negó unas cuantas veces con la cabeza, para el desconcierto de Jiraiya; la mente del príncipe Naruto no lograba disuadirle del porque tenía grabado a fuego la palabra "Blanca Nieves", ¿algún tipo de recordatorio?  
— No importa ahora, creo que además ese detalle ayuda. No me cabe duda de quién podría ser...  
— ¿Entonces lo sabes? ¿Averiguaste como te lo pedí? Dame todos los detalles, Ero-sennin, dattebayo.  
— Calma, calma. Ven vamos a mi despacho.

Naruto bufó con desagrado, harto de la espera que le hacía perder el tiempo, si seguía así, perdería la oportunidad de encontrar al ladronzuelo aquél, y el príncipe Naruto tenía que encontrarle, aunque los métodos no estuvieran del todo claro. Debía admitirse a si mismo que la información que Jiraiya había recolectado le intrigaba, el mayor parecía nervioso, y si algo como aquello ponía nervioso a Jiraiya, él también se sentía con la necesidad y el derecho de estarlo.

Sin embargo mientras seguía a su padrino entre los pasillos de piedra y granito de su castillo, en su cabeza rememoraba con más importancia, el recuerdo de su asaltante. El hombre peliblanco y la mujer que no vio pero escuchó, eran completamente innecesarios para él, imprescindibles pues no pensó en ellos más que un segundo.

Lo que su mente no olvidó y lograba que un calorcito se aferrara a su pecho, tiñendo sus mejillas trigueñas en un suave rosado, era ese chico, pensó una y otra vez, aquél chico que por alguna razón lo entrelazaba con la "Blanca Nieves"; no había pensado en cuentos de hadas desde la muerte de su padre; ni mucho menos antes, o ese creía recordar, pues tras la muerte de Minato Namikaze, las responsabilidades que en el príncipe Naruto cayeron le hicieron prescindibles los cuentos o historias que en antaño tanto le gustaban. Pero ahora "Blanca Nieves" venía a su mente, junto a un sentimiento de culpa que no entendía de donde procedía.

Mandó lejos esas ideas de su cabeza, negando una y otra vez, las dudas no eran necesarias, mucho menos cuando estás no tenía pies ni cabeza; tal vez fue debido al golpe. Pero aunque desaparecieron, o así quiso aparentarlo, los latidos frenéticos de su corazón le acompañaron hasta cruzar la puerta enorme de roble que dividía el pasillo con el despacho de Jiraiya. Nuevamente, la molestia aun arraigada en su pecho desplazó el dolor producido por la herida en su cabeza, ya no era importante. Sólo dos cosas, pero ya ni siquiera sabía que era lo más importante; sus palabras nunca retiraría, eso era seguro, todo lo demás como dudas e incertidumbres debían quedar en el olvido.

Con ese objetivo en mente, enfrentó a Jiraiya, quién parecía indeciso con su siguiente pasó, la verdad era que aunque las palabras de Naruto le habían convencido en apoyarle, ahora estaba preocupado de nuevo; las circunstancias no eran las mejores, había muchos puntos indefinibles en los sucesos como para no sospechar. Pero Ero-sennin tenía en cuenta algo, Naruto lo haría con su apoyo o no, y prefería mandarlo respaldado con su asistencia a dejarlo desprotegido ante una situación insoluble para él, al menos. Decidido, pero no tan seguro, habló y expuso las ideas a Naruto:

— Ha habido rumores de ladrones en el camino de los dragonéanos por algunos años, Naruto, el hecho es que te haya asaltado no es algo de lo cual sorprenderse — a Naruto no le gustó esa idea, pues significaba que las personas corrían el mismo riesgo que él, sino ya lo habían experimentado; ¿y como es que no sabía nada al respecto? — El concejo ha salvaguardado esa zona, por ello está prohibido que alguien cruce ese camino, pese a unas excepciones.  
— ¿Qué excepciones? A mi nadie me dijo nada de ello 'ttebayo.  
— El concejo nuevamente — Naruto se impaciento, no le gustaba que el concejo le privara de información importante como esa, ladrones era una sola parte, ¿Qué más podrían ocultar? — En todo caso, los únicos que se atreven a efectuar ese tramo son los comerciantes ambulantes, y precisamente uno de ellos te encontró...o más bien, fue llevado a encontrarte.  
— No entiendo...  
— Según la información del guardia que lo recibió, el tipo te encontró luego que fuera guiado por un chico encapuchado, por supuesto, el comerciante se atrevió a insinuar que le habían pagado dos monedas de oro por traerte...  
— ¿Le pagaron? ¿Quién? — cuestionó el rubio interesado, en el escritorio de Jiraiya observó una jarra de porcelana con un contenido de agua, se sirvió en una de la tazas que complementaba el juego y bebió, de inmediato su garganta seca le agradeció por ello, pues aquel sentimiento crecía en su interior.

Al menos temporalmente...

— No se sabe con certeza cuando te trajo, y se confirmó quien eras, se armó un alboroto que el tipo utilizó para esfumarse por ahí, no podemos saber que tan cierta es la información, por ello no me agrada en lo absoluto.  
— Bien, tampoco ya no es importante, no podemos perder el tiempo, 'ttebayo. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?  
— Encontrarle, por supuesto, Naruto, aunque no sería fácil, creo que puedo ayudarte para simplificártelo.

Naruto esperó. Jiraiya tenía la mirada seria, imperturbable en un laberinto ajeno a cualquier obstinación de parte del rubio príncipe; si de algo estaba seguro, era que ese silencio le perturbaba, de la misma manera en que Ero-sennin parecía estarlo con ese valioso siguiente paso. Pero no importaba, Jiraiya tenían un punto, encontrar a su asaltante era lo primordial, ya pensaría luego que hacer cuando lo hiciera, por ahora debería dejarse en manos de su padrino, o sino, de eso estaba seguro, le sería muy difícil encontrar a ese pequeño tormento de ónices negras.

Jiraiya suspiró y prosiguió:

— Según mis contactos y las descripciones que me has proporcionado — Naruto esquivó su mirada — creo que sirvió de algo, más de lo que yo esperaba en realidad.  
— Cabellos negros como el ébano, piel blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como la sangre.  
— Suena como el cuento...  
— No lo estoy inventando, Ero-sennin,' ttebayo. Ni tampoco me imagino cosas...  
— Y no estoy diciendo que lo hagas tampoco, Naruto — estaba serio — Pero por esa misma razón quiero que recapacites...  
— No puedo... ya te dije que no es orgullo, mis razones son claras, dattebayo. Además el anillo...  
— Lo entiendo — se acercó al muchacho, posando una mano en su hombro, pero sus ojos le escrutaban de manera directa y sin contemplaciones — Quiero estar seguro que no hay más implicaciones...  
— No las hay — se separó de su padrino y mantuvo la distancia. Sabía que algo más estaba en sus pensamientos, Jiraiya podía intuirlo también, pero Naruto se negaba a hablar de ello; al final no es como si fuera un cuento, pues el príncipe también estaba dudando de su salud mental... "Blanca Nieves" no desaparecía de su cabeza, no entendía por qué.

Eres como el cuento, 'ttebayo.

Tan penetrado estaba en sus pensamientos el príncipe Naruto, que no notó la mirada preocupada de su padrino sobre sí, si la información era la correcta, entonces no estaba muy seguro de dejar ir a Naruto solo, tal vez debería acompañarlo, aunque resultara más sospechoso; de por si sacar a Naruto ante tamaño alboroto presente era una proeza.

— Mm... ¿Qué has averiguado de todas maneras?

Suspiró de nuevo, se le estaba volviendo una costumbre: —Cuento o no, paranoia o efectos del golpe, al final no se puede negar que hiciste un buen trabajo en el recolectar sus facciones, yo sólo tuve que unir los puntos. — y le entregó un pergamino de papiro.

Naruto lo tomó, mirándole un segundo y luego al pergamino enrollado; torció la boca con indecisión, presentía que no le gustaría lo que veía, se sentía nervioso sin llegar a entender el verdadero porqué, sus manos sudaban frío y sus dedos se sentían acalambrados. Apretó sus extremidades superiores en un puño, tranquilizando así su interior, desenrolló el papiro con lentitud... y el príncipe Naruto quedó mudo.  
Tembló, no podía articular palabras en una desigual sinfonía de expectación, no sabía porque razón estaba emocionado de aquella manera, el calor no sólo en su pecho, florecía también en la boca de su estómago. Pero la emoción pasó a terror, pues aquello no era un simple ladrón, era…

— ¿E-estás seguro de ello? — susurró entrecortadamente, apenas pronunciando cada una de aquellas difíciles silabas.  
— Se sabe que sobrevivió al altercado de hace años, así que no es de sorprenderse de su situación actual.  
— Pero estos cargos… — su mano tembló junto al papel, un deseo de destruir tal afirmación como la misma facilidad con que lo haría con ese pergamino crecían dentro de sí. Pero Naruto sabía que en las palabras de Jiraiya nunca había mentiras.

Ésta información es correcta. Y lo peor de todo que era un ignorante de todo ello, ¿Qué había hecho él en todos estos años?

— El concejo ha dictaminado que cualquier información referente a este caso en particular se les informe directamente, obviamente pasándote de lado.

Naruto le miró con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¿Cómo es posible que sea ignorante de todo esto? — su voz controlada en todo momento, la furia amenazaba con desbordarse dentro de sí, pero Naruto sabía controlarse, o al menos, la situación aún le proponía hacerlo.  
— Te creen incapacitado para tomar una decisión como ésta, pero no me mires así, que no tengo nada que ver con sus decisiones. Es más, hasta mi me sorprende el rumbo con que se tomaron. No lo sabía hasta que me has pedido informarte sobre un ladronzuelo, que como ves, no es un simple ladronzuelo.

A Naruto le empezaba a doler la cabeza, y no por el golpe que le habían propinado, los malditos viejos del concejo sólo sabía imponerse sobre su autoridad, creyéndole incapaz de tomar una buena decisión sobre sus emociones, desde la muerte de su padre había sido así; robándole la autoridad que por decreto y nacimiento le pertenecía, y tampoco es como si fuera a aprovecharse por ello, sintiéndose más que los demás. Era obvio quién se sentía más de lo que eran, profesándose los salvadores de su nación sin tocarse el corazón para erradicar a cualquier que pareciera amenazante contra la nación. Y con ello se refería con exclusividad a Danzo.

El pergamino en sus manos marcaba con lienzos la prueba de ello.

— Creo que lo más conveniente es que dejes que otros se hagan cargo de esto, mocoso…  
— ¡NO! — la respuesta negativa le tomó por sorpresa, no porque no se la esperaba, de hecho sí se la esperaba, pero no con aquella magnitud. No con la fuerza con que Naruto parecía determinado en proseguir con su camino, guardó el pergamino dentro de su chaqueta — Ahora estoy más determinado en hacerlo por mis propios pies 'ttebayo… Los Uchiha — susurró con suavidad mientras imágenes de su niñez venían a su mente.

El apellido Uchiha era conocido para él, quién no, pero de igual manera, Naruto sabía la carga que ese nombre establecía en sus simples palabras, una carga que había, supuestamente, desaparecido desde hace algunos años; pero el concejo había vuelto a sorprenderle, y eso Naruto no lo soportaba. Por eso hacía lo que hacía por otro bien que no era el bien de su nación, finalmente tomar las riendas que el concejo se creía con el derecho de manejar.

Si el concejo no le decía nada, Naruto no tenía por qué discutir con ellos ese pequeño asunto que le tenía tan desconcertado. De un simple robo a una verdad aun mucho mayor, impotente de esa forma en que lo veían sus ojos azules.

Pero aunque conociera de pe a pa las noticias de los Uchiha, no sabía porque le importaba tanto en sí, más que nada por el hecho que su corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza cada vez que la palabra Uchiha aparecía, junto a ese nombre. Y no era por la furia, no, sabía que no era sólo por el sentimiento atrapado por la traición del concejo; era algo más que crecía poco a poco cuando en su memoria progresaba la necesidad de recordar quienes eran los Uchiha. Pero no podía. Llevó una mano a su pecho, con precisión en el lugar donde el pergamino estaba guardado.

— Los Uchiha era un clan importante de nuestra nación, dattebayo, que hayan caído en esto — señaló un punto inexacto al frente de sí, invisible pero notable ante cualquier otro — Todavía desconozco la verdad que me está ocultando el concejo, sobre todo Danzo, quién a decir verdad nunca me ha dado buena espina; pero como el soberano que puedo llegar a ser, no debo permitir ni la corrupción ni las mentiras, dattebayo.  
— Eso está bien, Naruto, pero…  
— Ya me decide, Ero-sennin, lo haré y no quiero que nadie más me siga… mucho menos tú.

Ambos salieron del despacho con paso decidido, una tras otro, aunque uno de ello más inseguro por la seguridad del otro. Pero antes de que dieran un paso más se escucharon los gritos de una mujer, de aquella mujer. Naruto frunció el ceño.

— ¿No crees que deberías verla?  
— ¿Para qué?  
— Cuando se propagó la información de que habías sido herido, ella se preocupó mucho, creo que ha vuelto a recaer, después de todo, desde que tu padre murió…  
— No me interesa, Ero-sennin, tengo prisa, dattebayo. Y no me veas así, si pierdo el tiempo en eso, puedo parecer sospechoso — Jiraiya debía concederle razón en ello — ella… — nuevos gritos se escucharon, alertando a la servidumbre. Pasos rápidos, unos golpes y cosas quebrándose, para que por último, dominara el silencio.  
— La reina viuda está muy enferma, pero tienes razón, de todos modos, creo que verte le haría recaer de nuevo. Una sombra de lo que fue…  
— Por ello es importante que recuperé el anillo, la nación necesita una nueva reina, 'ttebayo.  
— Ahora soy yo quién no quiere discutir sobre el tema… ¿Estás seguro?  
— ¿No que no querías discutirlo, dattebayo?  
— Mocoso del demonio…haz lo que se te pegué la gana — Naruto asintió — Pero…  
— ¿Pero?  
— Ten cuidado, sí, no quiero tener que darle cuentas a tu madre en el más allá.

Naruto rió, agradeciéndole mentalmente por animarle de esa manera, se sentía más liviano, y los gritos de la reina había pasado a un mero recuerdo, más no así la razón de su expedición.

Naruto en poco tiempo estaba montado su cabello blanco, ante los ojos preocupado de Jiraiya, en algún momento tenía que dejar ir su montura y hacer el resto del recorrido a pie, pero con la ayuda que Jiraiya le había proporcionado en último momento, era más que suficiente. Le intrigaba el asunto del último de los Uchiha, agregando más que del principio de aquella aventura; Naruto estaba seguro que una vez que estuviera frente a aquel chico todo sería mucho más claro. Para empezar, podría descubrir la jodida razón por la cual no dejaba de pensar en un tonto cuento de hadas como lo era "Blanca Nieves". Y es que las hadas a veces podían ser tan desalmadas… Una historia llena envidia y venganza, ¿Qué más se podría esperar?

Jiraiya pensaba en todo aquel torbellino de problemas, no sólo que Naruto haya aceptado un compromiso como deber real que tenía como príncipe, a decir verdad no le agradaba la idea, si de alguna forma le convencieran de unirse con una mujer por el resto de su vida, sólo el amor más fuerte y pasional le haría unirse con otra alma, y esa era la razón por la que seguía soltero (además que la vida de monógamo no estaba hecha para él, había tanto pan de donde escoger). Y no era sólo el compromiso, la locura de la reina viuda, la actitud de Naruto ante aquel encuentro imprevisto con aquel chico, las acciones de Danzo contra los Uchiha; una cosa tras otra… y al final nada estaba aislado.

— ¿Se podría tratar del destino?

Y en caso de que así fuera, el destino era muy cruel.

Despertó con lentitud, somnoliento aun miró entre la oscuridad que se avecinaba a su alrededor, necesito de unos cuanto segundos para estar seguro de donde se encontraba, y sabía donde estaba. La oscuridad no eral del todo dominante por unas cuantas velas que iluminaban la cueva que le servía de refugio, su siguiente paso lo tenía marcado en mente, y desemperezándose con parsimonia, tomó las cosas que necesitaba para su próximo viaje. La cueva yacía bajo un hueco de un árbol de más de 500 años, era especial para él, pues en aquel lugar yacían los restos de su ser más querido, el lugar que era su guarida secreta.

Una ultima reverencia, reflejándose en sus ojos el pesar del tiempo transcurrido; salió. Era aun de día, al parecer no había dormido mucho tiempo, los rayos del solo se filtraban entre las ramas de los enormes arboles le cegó por un segundo; pero evitó que el solo le pegara en el rostro ocultándose tras la capucha negra que le cubrió la cabeza.

No había duda, ni tres pasos el chico había dado, cuando éste se sintió impulsado para arriba, acorralado en paredes de cuerda. Una trampa, estaba colgando de un árbol y apenas podía moverse…. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

— Finalmente te encontré, al final sí lo hice, dattebayo — una voz se escuchó por el extenso bosque, muy cerca, y de seguro pertenecía al imbécil que había tendido la trampa. Bastaron de pocos segundos para que apareciera, cabello rubio y ojos azules, unas marcas como de gato sobre sus mejillas, y el capturado se vio a si mismo frunciendo el ceño.

El chico sujetó molesto la cuerda de la trampa, forcejeando para liberarse, pero estaba muy bien hecha, Naruto se regodeó por ello, no era la primera vez que fabricaba una trampa como esa…además, la experiencia de ser capturado siempre por una igual en su niñez le facilitaba el trabajo. El príncipe Naruto aun así se vio a si mismo deseando descubrir las facciones que no le había abandonado por las últimas horas; ocultas por la capucha negra que el joven traía puesta; aunque pareciera tranquilo, no lo estaba. Su pecho latía con fuerza, una nueva ansiedad que se multiplica en mayor potencia que desde la última vez, odiaba esa sensación porque en mayor parte le gustaba; la sonrisa en sus comensales era la prueba de ello también. De todas formas, obviando ese pequeño detalle, Naruto no podía olvidar las palabras de Jiraiya, el cuidado con la información, y lo que un mal paso de su parte podría acarrear; después de todo, ese chico… la voz de ese chico lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Está es la única forma que tienen ustedes para capturar a alguien? — el plural desconcertó a Naruto, como la arrogancia en la voz de ese chico le hizo olvidarlo — ¿Tendiendo una trampa? ¿Dónde queda su honor?  
— No me hables de honor — sintió un peso de más en su cabeza, un peso que hace unos instantes había estado en su hombro, oculto, pues hasta ese momento el chico capturado notó la presencia de ese pequeño espécimen — Muchas gracias, Gamabunta, fuiste de ayuda — y la rana roja sobre su cabeza saltó hasta desaparecer — Está es la única manera para atrapar a una escoria de ladrón.  
— Oh — sonrió el moreno, mirándole de cuerpo completo, casi como si pretendiera reconocerle — ¿No eres tu el príncipe… de los sapos? ¿Qué te parece eso?, sí, el príncipe de los sapos.

Naruto se sonrojo, pues de seguro el pequeño apodo que el bendito chico le había propuesto se debía a Gamabunta, la pequeña rana de Jiraiya, quien se la había dado para que le ayudara a encontrar al joven ladrón…si algo sabían hacer esa ranas, era el manejo de la información, y encontrar a aquel ladronzuelo en sus territorios era de lo más fácil. Pero ahora es el príncipe de los sapos por ello.

— Tengo un nombre — Naruto arrugó el ceño, pero debido al sonrojo instalado en su mejillas trigueñas, no aparentaba ni una pizca de intimidación. Un pequeño chasquido llamó su atención, y al instante, su capturado descubrió su rostro.  
— No me importa, príncipe de los sapos te queda mejor — pasó por alto la burla, es más, la burla parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, pues el rostro de aquel chico era bello, sumamente bello, tanto que le había quitado la respiración de un golpe. Como un pez bajo el agua boqueando, Naruto no distinguió el cambio en la voz de su capturado; más que nada asimilando porque aquel chico le atraía tanto. Sí, era bello, pero… — Ahora, bá-ja-me… Kaeru Oji. (1)

Naruto no podía quitarle la vista de encima, examinándole más concienzudamente, el porque le llamaba la atención y por qué pensaba en "Blanca Nieves" no debería importarle, se afianzaba de esa manera para no sucumbir ante cualquier pequeño percance que pudiera darse; estaba seguro que el chico lo usaría a su favor. Pero ahí esta de nuevo, la duda que le carcome y no sabe que hacer al respecto. Pero ese chico era quien les había robado, le había hecho caer de su carruaje, muriendo un hombre en el proceso.

— Te liberaré — sonrió, aparentando la tranquilidad que por dentro no sentía, pero aumentado la molestia en el otro — cuando regreses la bolsa de cuero que robaste con mis joyas.  
— Como podrás adivinar — rodó los ojos, masajeándose el cuello adolorido — no soy de los que ocupan joyería.  
— Ciertamente, lo he notado.  
— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Te burlas de mí…dobe? — muy bien, ahora era dobe, genial. El chico le sonrió nuevamente — No me insultes.  
— No te insulto, para nada. Me disculpo — no le agradaba la altanería del otro, otro en su misma situación, Naruto estaba seguro, que no actuaría así; aunque nada en aquella situación era normal — Como podría insultar a la persona que me robó, dattebayo — eso era un obvio sarcasmo que al otro no le gusto — ¿Dónde están mis joyas?  
— Las ven-di — susurró lentamente, pero Naruto le escuchó a la perfección, alarmándose de inmediato ante el significado de esas palabras.  
— ¿Qué? — no, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.  
— ¿Qué te importa? — interrumpió el moreno la muy posible verborrea que se aproximaba en sus auges — ¿No tienes un palacio lleno de joyas en algún lugar?  
— Estás eran especiales — la mirada de Naruto era cada vez más de enojo, no amedrentaba pero le llenaba de un sentimiento de culpa que no podía reprimir; empero, la altanería no desaparecía — Entre ellas había un anillo que pertenecía a mi madre — y la culpa se visualizó en los ojos negros del chico, sólo que Naruto no la vio — un anillo que se lo iba a dar…  
— ¿A quién? ¿Alguna linda chica? — el moreno no tenía idea de que tan cierta eran sus palabras — ¿Para alguna mujer histérica, acaso?  
— Es para mi prometida... — susurró apenas el príncipe sin verle de frente, de haberlo hecho hubiera descubierto que la actitud arrogante y la sonrisa petulante habían desaparecido en el bello rostro del azabache; sin embargo no lo hizo a tiempo pues el azabache había cambiado su actitud a la arrogancia que tanto le desquiciaba y atraía '¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?'  
— Buena suerte con eso...Debes estar recibiendo algo impresionante para haber accedido a esa unión.  
— ¿Disculpa?  
— Sé como funciona esto — la petulancia volvió a desaparecer, dando a entrada a un resentimiento que a Naruto desconcertó, sus ojos no perdían de vista esos labios rojos que eran mordidos por la simple acción de descontrol o furia que emanaba el cuerpo del azabache — ¿Amor verdadero? Eso no existe. Todo se trata de matrimonios arreglados y transacciones comerciales. No existe tal cosa como el amor a primera vista o al primer beso.

Naruto le miró con los labios torcidos y los ojos azules brillando en oposición; el deseo de golpearle con todas sus fuerzas impacto sobre el príncipe sin que éste se diera cuenta de ello, no podía, pues el moreno estaba en lo alto y aun no sacaba provecho de las circunstancias como para soltarle; sumándole a que no quería dañar el bello rostro del chico. Aceptaba que el azabache tenía razón, después de todo Naruto opinaba igual, el verdadero amor no era más que fantasía, que ni siquiera en el mundo mágico en que vivían existía; los cuento de hadas eran muy diferentes a la realidad que no sólo en Konoha habitaba, también en las otro cuatro regiones. La magia nunca era amor y buenos sentimientos, la magia daba significado a la guerra, rivalidad y a la muerte. Y aun así, sabiendo todo eso, haberlo aprendido por varios años con tutores y en carne propia; estando frente al azabache quería denegar todo, lo que sabía, lo que conocía. Algo en aquellos ojos negros que brillaban con la luz de la desesperanza le impulsaban a oponerse a la realidad; porque deseaba creer como cuando era niño...como cuando su madre venía en las noches y les contaba cuetos como "Blanca Nieves".

… Quería demostrarle de alguna forma que los finales felices existían.

'¿Qué tan idiota puedo ser?'

¿Porque con ese chico tenía que pensar diferente, sentirse diferente, anhelar cosas diferentes que debieron haberse esfumado con el pasado? ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación de que lo conocía de antes? "Blanca Nieves", "Blanca Nieves", ¿Cuál era el verdadero significado a esas palabras?

Pensó en su prometida, Sakura era bella, lista, no la conocía mucho, pero con el poco tiempo que llevaba pretendiéndola, el príncipe no podía negar que Sakura tenía un mal carácter, no es que fuera mala persona, por supuesto que no; era amable, pero esa amabilidad no compensaba del todo su maldito carácter endemoniado sin compasión alguna. O tal vez pensaba así porque no la amaba, y el azabache tenía razón en ello, él no la amaba, la apreciaba solamente; y dudaba que algún momento sus sentimientos cambiaran. Con Sakura no sentía a su corazón desbordarse, latir con tanta prisa como el trote de un cabello; sus manos no sudaban, y tampoco le confundía, y, ciertamente, no le nacía el sonreír tan abiertamente al verla fruncir el ceño o la necesidad de ver esa sonrisa arrogante...Ok, ¿Estaba hablando de la misma persona?

— No es así... no es como dices.  
— Déjame adivinar — el moreno no le escuchó, y Naruto quedó capturado por aquella bella imagen que reflejaba el moreno ahí, desde lo alto, aun atrapado, pero con los fuertes rayos del sol iluminándole. Asemejándose a un ente divino, como los espíritus del bosque, enigmáticos, irreales...lejanos. —Su reino quiere hacerse del tuyo y éste es... ¿Qué? ¿El último recurso para evitar la guerra?  
— ¡Esto no es una absorción, dattebayo! — negó con todas sus fuerzas, estaba perdiendo el control, desenfocándose de su verdadero objetivo, recuperar el anillo. Y aunque en realidad parecía ya un caso perdido no podría aceptar la derrota y darse la media vuelta. Esos ojos le retaban a continuar peleando con aquella absurda determinación — Es... ¡es una fusión! Y francamente, no es de tu incumbencia, ttebayo. — suspiró, masajeando sus manos nerviosos, pero con una idea clara en la mente — Ahora, esto es lo que va a pasar...

El moreno sonrió, acomodándose mejor, o lo que podía lograr en un espacio tan pequeño e incomodo, las cuerdas empezaban a escocer sobre su blanca piel descubierta de los antebrazos; pero no demostró enfado en sus facciones. La sonrisa de medio lado, y la actitud pasiva demostraba todo lo contrario, fingiendo escuchar cada una de las demandas del príncipe rubio, asintiendo con burla e indiferencia.

— Te voy a liberar — alzó la voz, mordió sus labios y continuó: — y me llevaras a donde sea que tengas mis joyas, luego me vas a devolver el anillo, dattebayo.

Fue entonces que el azabache negó con más insistencia, torciendo los labios en total desacuerdo a sus palabras. Pues no existía una razón valedera para que hiciera ello, ya no. — ¿Por qué haría eso?

— Porque no quieres que diga quién realmente eres — al escucharle toda la burla pintada en el bello rostro del moreno desapareció, atento, observó como el príncipe bobalicón extraía de su chaqueta un pergamino de papiro. Dudando un poco, Naruto lo desenrolló, mostrando el lienzo enmarcado en él.

Un retrato y las palabras en letra mayúscula de SE BUSCA. Naruto volvió a hablar, enfrentando el desconcierto y el desdén del moreno.

— Uchiha Sasuke — saboreó ese nombre en sus labios, apoderándose de nuevo en él aquellas confusas sensaciones. Pero al ver la impotencia en aquel chico le hizo previamente arrepentirse. Era estúpido pensar así, después de todo el moreno le había robado primero, había dado el primer golpe, y Naruto sólo quería recuperar el anillo, chantajearlo era la última de sus opciones por si el Uchiha se negaba. 'Sasuke...' — Ayúdame a recobrar mi anillo, o te entregare a las fuerzas del concejo, quienes te buscan por asesinato y traición. Y tengo entendido que el concejo no es tan… encantador como yo, dattebayo.

Sasuke le miró (ya podía tratarle por su nombre) como si tratara de degollarle la cabeza, pero estando en aquella posición le era imposible. Sin embargo, si las miradas mataran...en su lugar, esos ojos negros ponían nervioso al futuro regente de Konoha; no estaba seguro si había ganado la partida o si en lugar había incrementando el puro desdén que el Uchiha aun guardaba en su interior. Era como pensaba, después de todo, pues Sasuke, ese supuesto simple ladrón, tenía derecho a odiar al concejo, a Danzo. Y si Naruto lo pensaba detenidamente, es como si él estuviera aliándose con el traidor para dejarlo escapar; cualquier lo hubiera entregado, sin duda alguna. Pero no Naruto, el príncipe firmaba un contrato con el moreno, y tenía el ideal que Sasuke le ayudara, entonces dejarlo libre...olvidándose que el moreno era un criminal buscado por su nación.

El chico era un asesino, así decían, al menos; podría ser que no lo fuera. Suspiró, no tenía otra opción, además Sasuke — olvídate de Blanca Nieves — le incitaba confianza, no sabe porque, sólo lo hace.

— Bueno… — Sasuke sabía que estaba entre la espada y la pared, no estaba en sus planes ser capturado por el concejo de Konoha, eso arruinaría por completo sus propósitos; menos por ese tonto príncipe, en apariencia su gesto es despreocupado, pero el brillo de enojo y derrota que se refleja en sus ojos logra que la sonrisa de Naruto aumente — No me quiero interponer en tu camino para conseguir el "verdadero amor".

Un extenso silencio los rodeó después de ese largo silencio, Naruto le miró todo el tiempo; pero lo segundos avanzaban y para ellos era como si el tiempo no existiera. Para Naruto, Sasuke parecía muy fuerte y orgulloso, y el azabache le ayudaría, eso era lo importante, se suponía que eso decía mucho de alguien… aunque ese alguien prácticamente había sido chantajeado. ¿Estaba bien entonces confiar en un traidor y asesino?

Sacó su espada, y cortó la cuerda que servía de soporte de la trampa que había hecho. Sasuke fue librado de forma estrepitosa, con una segura caída desde lo alto, pero que evitó con movimientos que podrían describirse como felinos. Quedó de pie, frente a frente con Naruto, y aunque sus ojos parecían mirarle con más molestia de la que Naruto sería capaz de comprender; lo dejó de lado y le sonrió…

Sí, en realidad no importaba…

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES: (1) Principe sapo, por razones obvias.  
**

GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN. Sé que prometí que lo haría en una semana, pero debido a ciertos percances, a los cuales deberia acostumbrarme por cierto ya que siempre me pasa lo mismo; no pude actualizar ni avanzar con el fc. Al final las ideas fluyeron en mí, y si seguia me iba a tardar más y sabra Dios cuando iba a actualizar, no quiero que pase mucho tiempo entre actualización y actualización, así se pierde el gisto...si yo lo sabré ¬¬

**Pero estoy agradecida que les haya gustado, leo todos los reviews apesar de que no los contesto, XD.  
**

**como podrán adivinar, no es el final todavía, me quedan como unas cinco escenas que tengo planeadas en el bulto sobre mis hombros. Espero poder lograr algo yas que la otra seman es una nueva semana de parciales y ahi estaré atrapada. Per bueno, este capi es mas largo que el anterior, y cualquier duda que tenga se ira aclarando al final, no se preocupen.**

Sin más, y para no hacer el cuento largo, les dejó. XD

mi blog:

lirio-chan. blogspot

mi twitter:

http: / twitter. com /#!/ LirioCastel sin espacios...


End file.
